


Where were you, when I needed you most?

by Kr1411



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, Allen!Twins, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kr1411/pseuds/Kr1411
Summary: Or 5 times Sebastian wasn't there when Barry needed him, and one time he was





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write more Allen Twin stuff.
> 
> Now, before you inform me that I already have one that I haven't updated in a month, I'm working on it, alright? Next chapter should be up soon maybe.
> 
> I just wanted to write another one.

**I.**

Barry and Sebastian Allen used to be best friends. They were inseparable, and the biggest troublemakers in their school. 

Ok, Sebastian was the troublemaker. Barry just got dragged along. 

But one fateful night, March 10, 2000, something managed to break their family apart. 

Sebastian was at dance lessons late, seeing as that was his passion. He loved dancing, and there was no one better at it than him.

So, while Sebastian was dancing, and having a good time, Barry was freaking out. 

His mom was downstairs, surrounded by lightning. 

_Lightning._

She looked terrified. She kept screaming Barry's name, telling him to get out, stay safe, _don't let it touch you._

It was even more terrifying when he got whisked out 20 blocks away. 

He was pretty close to where Sebastian was having his dance lessons, even though he should've been done ten minutes ago. 

But that was the last thing on Barry's mind. Right now, he had to get home.

To his mom.

When he got there, though, there were cop cars lined up and down the block.

_"Barry! What's going on?"_

Turning around, Barry saw Sebastian running up to him.

Normally, Sebastian loved walking home from dance. He loved the fresh air in the summer, the piercing cold in the winter. He didn't know why, it just... pleased him.

But today, he didn't stop to enjoy it. His parents were bound to be worried sick about him by now! 

He wasn't expecting to see cops lined up on the road, and his twin brother staring at it from afar.

And he _definately_ wasn't expecting what Barry said happened.

"There was a ball of lightning in the living room Seb, and... mom was in the middle of it! And there was a man in yellow in the Lightning!" Barry told him. "And next thing I know I'm twenty blocks out in the neighborhood... and I'm scared, Seb," he finished. At this point they were in the house. There dad was screaming at them to stay out of the house, and swearing to the cops that he didn't do it.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked a nearby cop.

"Kid... I don't know how to say this, but I'm not going to sugarcoat it," the cop started. "Your father? He killed your mother. He won't tell us why, or even confess to doing it."

Sebastian widened his eyes in shock. 

His dad killed his mom...?

Another cop came over to the one speaking to Sebastian, and said something in his ear, just loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

_"Allen's other kid, Barry, he saw it all happen. He claims his dad is innocent, says it was some "man in lightning" who killed her."_

_"Poor kid. Must be PTSD or something. Have you contacted any family willing to take the boys in?"_

_"West says he can take them, but with Barry's condition, we think it's best he only takes one of them."_

Sebastian's heart dropped. "You're going to separate me and Barry?" He asked. The cops looked over at him, guilt covering their faces, seeing as they didn't realize Sebastian could hear everything they were saying.

"Well, son, Barry... he saw your pop murder you mom... and we don't think it's best for you two to be together right now," the cop said kindly.

Sebastian could feel tears in his eyes. 

No, no, no, this wasn't happening. 

Sebastian ran off to where Barry was, and shoved him to the ground, just to be restrained by Detective West. 

"What the heck, Sebastian?" Barry asked.

_"It's all your fault! It's you... and your fatuous illusions, and this stupid man in lightning who doesn't even exist..."_ Sebastian shouted. 

"What are you talking about? He was there, the-"

_"No he wasn't, Barry! And now, because of you, they're separating us!"_ Sebastian shouted, tears pooling out of his eyes.

Barry felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs. 

Sebastian didn't believe him.

And now they were being seperated. 

Barry felt tears streaming down his face as Sebastian kept screaming at him. 

Barry didn't move from his spot on the ground when they guided Sebastian out of the house, even though that was the last they'd see each other for years. He didn't move when Detective West picked him up to take him to his car. 

West said something about Barry going to live with him and Iris for a while, but Barry couldn't comprehend anything at that time. 

Because not only did he just lose his family, but he also lost his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**II** **.**

Throughout all of high school, Barry and Sebastian never talked. 

So, naturally, Barry was genuinely surprised when Sebastian made an appearance over Christmas break during their freshman year of college.

The reason Sebastian came to town was because he honestly was jealous of everyone else's relationships with their siblings. He always heard Jeff talk to Nick about his relationship with his siblings (He had 4 siblings! What the hell?) and he would never shut up about starting a band with them in the future.

They even tried to include Sebastian in their conversation once. 

_"Sebastian, do you have any siblings?"_

_"Yea, we were really close."_

_"Were?"_

_"I'd rather not talk about it."_

_"Ok..."_

The topic of twins came up once. Nick was droning on and on about how much he wanted a twin, and how it'd be nice to have someone there to always have your back. Sebastian vaguely remembers telling him that having a twin was not as fun as he thought it was, and he should be glad he doesn't have one before he stormed away.

That conversation was at a warbler reunion a week ago. And hearing it put him into a wave of nostalgia. 

So that's why he was here, standing in front of the West house, surprised they haven't moved yet. 

He may or may not have known this only due to peeking in the window. 

That's also how he knew Barry was home.

He knocked on the door, and heard a faint "I've got it" from the inside. 

The door opened, and he was faced with himself.

Barry's greeting smile was soon replaced with a slight frown. 

"Sebastian."

"Barry."

Barry sighed and asked in an emotionless voice, "What are you doing here?" 

Sebastian chuckled. "What? Can't I come see my little brother?" He asked.

Barry rolled his eyes. "First of all, you're older than me by four minutes. Second, no, you can't come see me after nine years. No text, no call, nothing. You can't just come out of the blue," Barry said. 

This pissed Sebastian off for some reason. "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't want to see my insane brother after he tore my familt apart. Tell me, Barry, did those therapists ever fix you, or do you still believe Santa Clause killed our beloved mother?" He snarled. He immediately regretted it. 

"Shit Barr, I'm sorr-"

"Get out," Barry demanded. Sebastian didn't move. 

_"Now!"_

Barry slammed the door shut and Sebastian stood there, stunned. 

About a minute later, he finally left. 

About half an hour later, Barry decided he needed some air, and went out for a walk. 

During that walk, he ran into some of his high school bullies. 

An hour after that, some bypasser found him beaten on the side walk. 

And while that was happening, Sebastian was ranting about his shitty little brother to one Hunter Clarington, unaware that his "shitty little brother" was on his way to the hospital, unbeknownst by the elder twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shitty. And short.
> 
> Also, Jeff's the blonde warbler, you can see him next to Sebastian in the Michael episode, right before they sing "Bad".
> 
> Anyway, he is played by Riker Lynch, he's in a band called R5 with his siblings (and this one other dude) and I decided to put that in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. So I literally never do this but I don't really know how to say no and I love this fic. You guys should read vibey_cisco's Allen twin story. I'm doing this cause I want them to continue it.

**III.**

Sebastian swore he would never go back to Central City after his fight with Barry. 

But after he was struck by lightning? Sebastian was on the first train there.

Sebastian knew about the whole "Particle Accelerator" thing. The countdown was all over the news. 

And so was the explosion.

Apparently, there were 17 people killed in that explosion, many more were injured.

Sebastian didn't hear about the explosion via the news, though. He heard about it through work.

Ok, eavesdropping in on a conversation at work. Whatever.

_"Did you hear about the explosion in Central City?"_

_"Yea, apparently seventeen people died."_

_"I'm so glad I don't have family in Central. If anything happened to them, I'd personally murder Harrison Wells myself."_

That's where he stopped paying attention, mainly because he _did_ have family in Central City.

Taking his phone out, and making sure his boss wasn't around, Sebastian dialed Barry's number. 

No answer.

He called again.

No answer.

All Sebastian could think was about how Barry better not be ignoring, but after three calls, Sebastian would rather have Barry ignore him than dead.

"C'mon, man, pick up," Sebastian said, dialing Barry's number again. This time, he got interrupted by another call, one Barry Allen.

Sebastian immediately hit accept.

"Jesus, Barry, you scared the hell out of-"

" _Sebastian._ "

That didn't sound like Barry at all. It sounded like a middle aged man.

"Who are you?" Sebastian demanded. 

_"Sebastian, I'm Barry's foster dad, and, even though you probably don't care, something happened to Barry, something that you need to know,"_ the man said.

Sebastian was hurt at that statement for a split second, before the whole "something happened to Barry" aspect settled in.

"What happened? What happened to my little brother?" Sebastian asked. 

There was silence on the other end. 

"Joe, you better tell me what happened to Barry right now, or I swear to god-"

"He was struck by lightning," Joe said.

With that, the air was sucked out of Sebastian's lungs. 

Joe took the silence as his cue to continue. 

"He's officially in a coma, but he's been flatlining all night. The doctors are doubting he's going to make it," Joe finished.

Sebastian fell back into his chair, stunned by the news. 

Barry was in a coma, and unlikely to survive, and his last memory of Sebastian was Sebastian mocking him due to his illusions.

Long story short, Sebastian was on the first train to Central City the next day.

Sebastian was there for about a week. He did have an important job, after all. 

He visited twice a month for six months, with no progress in Barry's condition. 

Sebastian gave up on Barry after the sixth month, and didn't visit for the last three months he was in the coma.

Sebastian didn't know Barry woke up until Barry called several weeks after he woke up. And even then, Sebastian didn't visit him, his guilt from earlier gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is trash. I'm so lazy. 
> 
> Btw, Barry called Sebastian after Cisco and Dante got Kidnapped, because I guess he was reminded of his own brother then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for lack of update on everything. Schools starting soon, and just... life, man. But I'll keep updating as much as I can, I promise! (Maybe get some chapters in during study halls or classes I don't care for lol)   
> Anyway, here we go!

**IV.**

There were three times in his life where Sebastian feared for someone else.

The first one, when he almost accidentally blinded Blaine. But no one had to know about that one. 

The second time was when he heard Barry was struck by lightning and in a coma, with no gurentee he'd ever wake up. 

The third time was when he heard about the newest speedster Zoom, who's biggest hobby was terrorizing Central City just to find the Flash.

Now, Sebastian didn't think highly of the Flash. He worked outside of the law, and Sebastian was... well... a lawyer. But even he was hoping the Flash would survive and stop this new speedster.

He didn't really think about the fact that he was terrorizing his little brother's city. 

But when he heard about the attack on the CCPD, his first though was to check to see if Barry was ok. 

Yes, Sebastian was a shitty brother, despite how much he denies it. He didn't visit Barry after their Mom's murder. He didn't visit Barry after he woke up from the coma. He didn't even check to see if Barry was still alive after a wormhole opened up above the goddamn city.

But this was _Zoom_ they're talking about. And Sebastian was more scared of Zoom than he'd like to admit.

Pacing back and forth, Sebastian stared at his phone, waiting for Barry to pick up. 

He didn't.

_It's just like the coma,_ Sebastian thought, _but without the Lightning._

_Sebastian, he's not dead. You'd be one of the first to know,_ his inner voice told him.

Sebastian didn't know what to think as he dialed Barry's number again, with no such luck. 

Three more times, and Sebastian gave up. There was no way in hell he'd go to Central City, but if Barry wasn't going to answer him, he was as good as dead.

* * *

Three days later, Sebastian got a call shortly after settling down on his couch after work. 

Groaning, Sebastian checked to see who it was.

_Barry_ , it read. Sebastian couldn't put down his former last name. Even though Barry didn't believe it, he didn't deserve to be subjected to the same last name of his mothers accused murderer.

Imagine Sebastian's surprise when he saw the video of Harrison Wells, Barry's idol, confessing to the murder of Nora Allen. 

It was not a pretty night, and there _was_ an apology given to Barry soon after.

Picking up the phone, Sebastian quickly hit accept. 

"Barry, what the hell? Why didn't you-"

" _Sebastian?_ " A shaky voice on the other end said. 

It wasn't a wet tone, it was more of a "I just discovered something horrible" tone Barry had.

"Are you ok? I've been trying to get ahold of you since the precinct attack!" Sebastian said, more calmly this time.

There was a moment of silence, almost as Barry was thinking of something, and it sounded like someone was doing tests on him while he was on the phone.

" _Yea, I... I was knocked out for three days, apparently,_ " Barry said.

"Like a coma?" Sebastian asked. 

" _Yea..._ " Barry said.

"Jesus, Barry, you need to stop with this whole coma thing! What if one day you don't wake up?" Sebastian shouted.

" _It's not like I can... hold on Bas,_ " Barry said, followed by a series of no's and go ahead's.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked, after Barry confirmed he was back. 

" _Nothing, just my doctor. She's being real thorough,_ " Barry said shaking it off.

" _Alright..._ " Sebastian said, unconvinced. "Well, I'll let you be. Get some rest, man," Sebastian said. Barry said his goodbyes and hung up. 

After they hung up, Barry screamed in frustration. Even if he _had_ told Sebastian the truth, it would either cause him to act paralysed for the rest of his life, or reveal his identity. And being stuck in this bed, albeit only for an hour, was really getting to him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my amazing friend @multi_fandomweirdo16 for reminding me that this exists. So here we go. 
> 
> I know what I'm gonna do for the one time he was, so it'll probably be out tonight or tomorrow, and not two months from now :)

**V.**

The fifth time, was when Henry Allen was murdered.

Barry saw it happen, in front of his own eyes, just like when his mother was murdered. And the first thing he did?

He called his brother.

Sebastian was working on a late case at home last night, so when he got a phone call from Barry, he _really_ didn’t want to answer it.

But if Barry was calling him, it was probably important.

Hitting answer, he said in a harsh tone, “Barry, this better be important, because I’m really not in the mood to-”

He was cut off by minor sobs on the other line.

“Sebastian, he… he killed dad,” Barry quietly said before Sebastian could say anything else.

Sebastian’s heart dropped. As much as he didn’t care for the old man, he knew how much Barry did.

“What do you mean he killed Henry? Who killed him, Barry?” Sebastian asked. He couldn’t bring himself to call Henry “dad”.

“Zoom, Zoom took dad, and he ran off, and i followed him, and he…” Barry stopped for a second to let out another sob. “He stabbed dad in the heart, right where mom was murdered,” he finished.

Sebastian was confused at this point. “Barry, _nothing_ you’re saying is making any sense. How the actual hell did you follow Zoom? Did he grab you or-”

“I’m _the Flash_ , Seb. That’s how,” Barry said, cutting him off.

Sebastian sucked in a breath. Either Barry’s finally gone insane, or he really was the Flash. Maybe he was just schizophrenic.

“Barry, you’re going through a rough time, but you’re twenty-six now, not eleven. You can’t believe these illusions anymore, and you can’t convince yourself that you have superspeed,” Sebastian told him.

“I’m not making this up, Seb, you have to believe me,” Barry pleaded, sobbing harder.

“I’m sorry, Barry, but I can’t. I really am sorry about dad, but I can’t,” he said, before slowly hanging up.

It wasn’t until he looked up pictures of the flash, taken on Flash day, when he put 2 and 2 together. The Flash didn’t show up until around the time Barry woke up, he figured, and he had the same body structure as the flash.

But at this point, it was too late to call Barry and apologize.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**+1**

Sebastian couldn’t get his mind off Barry this time around. Usually, after they have a fallout, he just forgets about it and moves on.

But not this time.

This time was different.

Something felt off, he felt like Barry needed him.

He knew he should call his brother, but after they broke off last time?

He’ll be lucky if Barry even picks up the phone.

Sebastian typed in his number, but waited about three minutes before hitting call.

One ring, two rings later, and Barry answered.

He actually answered!

 _“What do you want, Sebastian? Because I’m not in the mood to be told how insane I am right now,”_ Barry said sadly.

“I’m not going to call you insane,” Sebastian said. “I’m done not being there for you, tearing you down, not believing anything you say. I believe you’re the Flash, I believe that the man in yellow killed mom, and I believe… I believe dad is innocent,” Sebastian continued. “And I can’t help but feel like you need someone to talk to right now,” he finally finished.

There was silence on the other end, and Sebastian couldn’t help but feel he screwed up somehow.

That feeling was quickly erased when he felt a gust of wind pass him, and his little brother was suddenly sitting next to him, crying.

“Y-you’re right, I do need you right now,” Barry said, crying heavily. Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

  
“I- I ran back in time, and changed the timeline, after dad d-died, and I lived in a world where the four of us w-were happily living together, where mom was alive… and everything was perfect,” Barry said, after calming down.

Sebastian rubbed circles into Barry’s back, as he let him continue.

“Everything was how I wanted it to be, and I couldn’t ask for anything better. But, every time I used my speed, I lost a memory, I lost a part of… me, and I knew I had to change it back. So, I had to beg the Reverse Flash, the man in yellow, to kill our mom, and… I can never forgive myself for that. I got my best friend’s brother killed, another one of my friends has a son instead of a daughter, my other best friend has powers and is slowly turning evil, and it’s all my fault.

“But that’s not even the worst of it,” Barry continued. “When I went back in time, I caused a disruption in the past, and the time remnant I used to stop Zoom became filled with a pain, a loss, and he solved that loss with the need for more speed,so he decided to become a god. And, he needs me to kill Iris, who is now my fiance, and it’s all my fault,” Barry started sobbing into Sebastian’s shoulder again, but Sebastian couldn’t find himself to care.

He wasn’t going to pretend he understood half the things that Barry said, but he knew that Barry had too much on his chest right now.

And Barry was engaged? That was news. He wanted to say so much about that, had so many questions, but it just wasn’t appropriate.

Hearing what was going on in Barry’s life, it made him realise exactly how much he had missed in Barry’s life, and how much he wished he could take it back.

“Shh… Barry, listen to me. You are going to stop this time remnant, and Iris will live, and you two will have an amazing wedding, and have beautiful children. You two will live a long, full life together, because if I know you, then I know you won’t let anything happen to the girl you love,” He assured Barry.

Barry looked at Sebastian, eyes red from letting his floodgates break. “Thank you,” he said, hugging Sebastian again.

Pulling back, Barry smiled. “By the way, you’ll be invited to the wedding, we haven’t sent invitations out yet,” he said.

Sebastian smiled, a smile that quickly fell off his face as he let go of Barry. “I’ve been an awful brother to you, I’ve treated you like shit our whole lives, and you still open up to me. I don’t deserve to be invited to you’re wedding. Why are you being so nice to me, Barry?” He asked, his own tears escaping from his eyes.

Barry looked at Sebastian. “Everyone deserves a second chance, even assholes,” he chuckled. “When we were in… flashpoint, the alternate reality I created, you were my best friend, you were the only one who knew about my powers for a long period of time. You were there for me when it came to girls, and I was there for you when it came to boys. We had each other’s backs, and I… I can’t tell you how much I wish that was the same way in this reality. I was going to call you when I got back, but then I remembered…” Barry sighed, and closed his eyes. “I remembered how much you hated me in this reality. So when you called me, when you said what you said? I was so happy to finally get a chance to talk to you,” Barry said. Sebastian smiled.

“How about we make that timeline a reality? Starting now?” He suggested. Barry smiled.

“Yea, I’d like that,” he said.

\-----

Everyone was confused when Barry came back from his trip with his twin, the twin no one knew about, but they didn’t ask questions.

At the West-Allen wedding, Barry had three best men. Cisco, Oliver, and Sebastian. At Sebastian’s wedding, Barry was his best man.

They got the reality they were longing for, and it was safe to say that they have never been happier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending kind of sucked, I just wanted to get this out before I lost my motivation again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short! I was planning on making this a one shot but I decided it would be easier to just separate each time


End file.
